shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting an ExR Hime
Note* This is just a step-by-step guide for those that may be doing it for the first time. Higher tiered Himes have a similar method. See Category:Special Unity. 'Requirements for Extremely Rare Himes' #Have 2 level 10 Rare‏‎ himes of the same Attribute #Have enough material to ensure 100% success in Unity not directly required, but a realy good advice. #Have 40 cherries #Have 20 weapon pieces of the type your rare hime uses to turn in for the quest must be at least Player Level 7 to be able to run the dungeons where these drop. '1.Rare Himes' By continually Unitying himes into stronger ones you can craft Rare‏‎ himes. There are a few paths for this: *Special Unity two basics into elites, then train two of those into level 10 and merge them *'Normal' unity has a chance to create either a rare or variant basic. If you're lucky you can get two rares from two unities. '2.Unity' : When you merge two himes, your odds of success will not be 100%. Basic unities start at 80, and each higher rank will lower the starting success chance. You can raise this chance with Brush of Unity , or various monster and hime cards. *Brush of Unity ::: Unity brushes can be used once, and only one can be used at a time. It will add 10% to your success chance. I recommend using these for unities you want to ensure do not fail - an ExR Hime Unity is the perfect example. You will still need to add 10% on top of this using cards to get to 100% success rate though. *Cards ::: You may use up to 7 cards to boost the success of your unity. Any of your cards will boost the chance of success, with some monsters granting up to 5% at level 5 (for example: Chimi, Sunekosuri). Himes grant much more unity, and many are required to ensure the success of a rare-rare unity. The better quality tier of Hime, the higher Unity percentage granted. You can also level hime to get an extra 1% Unity bonus out of the Hime card you intend to sacrifice. : If you fail the unity, you will lose all materials. Because it takes over 1 month to collect 40x Cherry, plus the time and effort needed to collect the other materials, it's important to make sure you are at 100% success - or risk losing over a month's worth of effort. '3. Cherries' : Cherries are given once every 24 hours once you have a Sakura Bonsai Pot . You can get the Sakura Bonsai Pot on Stone Mine on the Mountain Top. You may only have one Sakura Bonsai Pot; this is why you can only create an extremely rare hime once every 40+ days (slightly less if you have gained some extra Cherries from special methods listed below....) : : Special method: Battle Ranking : Each week's battle ranking will have one hidden map which could be any battle (dungeon subjugation) on the enitre world map. At the end of the week the hidden map is revealed, and the top 100 clearers in either damage or number of clears will get a few cherries. '4. Weapon Pieces' : When you've reached Player Level 7, weapon pieces can be gathered at the Daily Dungeon in the bottom-left corner of Map One . Each day of the week will be named after a different weapon type, which is the kind of fragment you can find there. Each floor has a chance of dropping the fragment, and will be filled with himes of that weapon type. Even if you can't clear the dungeon, you still have a chance to collect enough fragments. - The chance to get a fragment may increase with floor difficulty : Hopefully this guide was helpful and will ensure you can work towards crafting your first ExR Hime. Good Luck! Category:Guides